Mes larmes pour te dire
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Rory avait marre t'attendre alors il a decidé de réagir. Ne plus être ce bon rory aujourd'hui il le ferais pour de bon. Slash Dory Doctor/Rory


Rory Williams. Le garçon qui l'attendait. Il ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. À certains égards, il a attendu trop longtemps. Il a toujours su que le jour viendrait où il devait faire face à la réalité. Amy est amoureux de lui. Profondément. Désespérément. Ses mots lui coupaient son âme. Toutes les choses qu'il avait vues depuis le voyage avec le docteur, tant de choses étranges et merveilleuses et belles ne pouvaient le préparer à la douleur qui était arrivée. «Je t'aime. Je sais que vous pensez que c'est lui. Je sais que vous pensez qu'il devrait être lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est toi." Elle l'avait rassuré, bien sûr, que tout cela était destiné à lui, pas le docteur. Il ne pourrait jamais être le docteur. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, ces mots jouaient encore dans son esprit. Rory a parcouru les vastes couloirs du TARDIS, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. Il s'appuya contre le mur, le métal froid apaisant ses joues brûlantes. Il ferma ses yeux en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battée furieusement. Mais sa ne servait à rien. Les cris d'angoissés de Rory font écho à travers les couloirs du Tardis. Amy dormait dans une chambre plus loin. Mais le docteur a entendu. Bien sûr, il entend toujours. Rory était assis sur le sol, tout son corps tremblait de ses sanglots. Son poing battait le sol, il envoie son poing et frapper autour de l'espace sombre. Le docteur s'assit lentement à côté de lui et mit son bras autour de lui, sans rien dire. Juste être là.

«Tu sais, elle te la dit tu n'as jamais pensé le contraire, je connais les gens, je peux regarder dans leur yeux et voir exactement ce qu'ils voient et je te le dis... Je t'aim.» il n'a pas laissé le docteur finir qu'il l'interrompait.

«-Tais-toi Doctor" Rory dit à travers ses larmes. "Je ne suis pas stupide pour ne pas me traiter comme je suis." Le docteur était abasourdi. Rory se mordit la lèvre, désespérément essuyant ses larmes et en prenant une profonde aspiration.

Quand il s'est calme, il lève les yeux vers le docteur.  
«Regarde -" il a commencé lentement. «Je sais, ce message était pour moi. Tu as raison. Elle m'aime. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet."  
Le Gallifreyan ne dit rien, mais éviter le contact avec ses yeux . Après un moment, il rompit le silence.

«Alors, quel est le problème?" il a demandé.  
Rory bafoue. "Allez docteur. Tu as dit toi-même. Tu regardes dans les yeux des autres personnes et tu vois ce qu'ils voient. Alors regardez-moi"  
Le docteur rencontra son regard. Rory le regarde avec défi.  
"Que vois-tu?" lui dit-il en serrant les dents.

Pendant quelques instants, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les deux hommes se regardaient. Comme il a rompu le contact avec le docteur quelques instants, le Time lord a pris sa chance. Il se pencha et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre Rory. Ce n'était même pas ce qu'on appellerait un baiser, plutôt une caresse. Dans un premier temps, le jeune homme hésitait. Il ne réagit pas et il reculaiten arrière avant de revenir vers le docteur. Rory s'installe, il l'embrasse c'est lent et tendre au début, puis de plus en plus passionnelle, le docteur glissa sa langue pour rencontre sa jumelle. Et ce n'était rien comparé à quand il avait embrassé Amy. Aussi belle qu'elle était. Et Rory embrassait encore plus mieux. Embrasse le docteur était quelque chose de complètement différent, de nouveau..de passionnant.

Amy était dans un sommeil profond puisqu'elle n'attendait pas les bruits venant des couloirs du Tardis.  
«Je t'aime. Je sais que tu penses que c'est lui. Je sais que tu penses qu'il devrait être lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est toi."  
Il n'a pas brisé son cœur... de peur que le docteur aime Amy parce que pour Rory, c'était toujours le docteur.

-FIN-

- C'est la première fois que je viens voir un de mes fics. dit Rory

- Je te signale que je t'ai interdit un moment donner. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? dit-je

- Bah mon docteur ce fou ne veux plus de moi après cette histoire pourrie que tu a écrit.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête moi qui pensait de consolait. ( Je pars au courant pour écrire d'autre fics.

- T e vexe pas, laisse là un commentaire, elle va s'arrêté de pleurais.


End file.
